The present invention relates to protective fabrics and garments, and in particular, to fabrics and garments that assist in protecting the wearer from the stings or bites of insects.
Net-like fabrics exist for creating a barrier to inserts. However, these net-like barrier fabrics do not typically prevent an insect from probing through the fabric to reach the user of the fabric when the fabric is adjacent to the skin of the user. Garments have been formed from these net-like barrier fabrics that use an inner net material with a greater open area adjacent to the wearer. However, the large open area of the inner net does not keep the outer net-like barrier fabric a sufficient distance from the wearer to prevent the insect from probing through the barrier fabric and reaching the wearer, particularly in the open areas of inner net like material when the garment is subjected to stress such as during bending movements of the wearer. Therefore, there is a need for textiles that can provide a barrier to insect when the textile is adjacent to the user.